Defunct Factory
The Defunct Factory is an area filled with lethal traps of much variety. Areas *'Base Camp: The Old Pathway': The camp is made over a part of the old road to the factory that has fallen in ruin. The environment around the camp suggests the factory and the area is in a moderate environment, a hilly grassland. The factory can be seen clearly in the distance, looming over the background. *'Area 1: The Entrance Grounds': Only the large factory of which hunters must enter can be seen in front of them. Two short height decayed stone walls are what remains of the original defence against intruders, which only now serve to shape the area. Only long grass and discarded remains of mechanisms lie here. There are three entrances into the factory, each as dangerous as each other. *'Area 2: The Protection': At first glance, this area appears to be pointless and empty, but once hunters pass near the middle point the hidden weapons activate. Several mechanical bowguns will emerge from the walls and begin firing at the hunters moving. Bowguns are of different types, and shoot different types of ammo, including elemental shots. With enough hits they can be destroyed, completely neutralising the area of danger. *'Area 3: The Machine': The last remaining room of the factories original purpose of forging and creation. Two mechanical bowguns are position near the entrance and should be taken out with haste. There are two towers which both have ballistas, and serve as a high ground for gunners. At the back of the area is the main attraction and sight. Grey gilders hold in place a giant metallic creation with three legs, a hammer shaped tail with gun barrels by its sides, two arms with complex design that look like they can morph, three saws in the chest with mechanical arms holding them in, a fire wyvern shaped head with two eyes made of shiny glass and metal, two spines that look like conduction poles of thunder, a large flamethrower in the mouth, and a shielded dark red orb at the very top of the head that appears to be filled with dragon element. There are stairs up to the gilder where hunters can go up to get a close look at the creation, but cannot damage it in any way, in normal circumstances... *'Area 4: The Gas Room': As soon as hunters enter this area they will see what this room has for them. A thick violet haze covers the entire area, produced by the several vents on the floor. Should hunters stay too long in the area they'll become poisoned, and eventually get worse over time. Vents near the walls produce normal poison, vents around the center create noxious poison and vents in the center spew deadly poison. Any hunter who walks into the radius of one of these vents immediately gets the corresponding poison type. *'Area 5: The Static Room': Yellow glows illuminate this room, emitting from the electricity that is generated here. This is the main hazard of this particular room. Three plates on the floor have bars along them that discharge thunder from below should something, mainly a hunter stand on it for more than two seconds. Two large wires run across the entire vertical space, both producing random sparks of thunder that runs to the opposite side, then a complete thunderous line once three sparks run. There is a large mechanical bowgun that always appears in the small corner of the left top of the area that slowly charges up and fires a large shot of thunder at hunters when they go too close. The center spouts a large generator with it's four sides processing large poles that fire thunder in a straight line when triggered along with a wide discharge. Hunters have a great risk of thunder damage and Paralysis here. *'Area 6: The Fire Room': A cool drink will be needed to negate the heat from the fire room. An orange glow lights the area as the heat and steam are the main lights here. When one of the glowing hot pressure plates is activated fire erupts from the vents inside and engulf both hunters and any unfortunate monsters alike. There is a semi circular large venting spot that expels fire at complete random, regardless of interaction. Rarely, the vents may expel a Blastblight inflicting gas above them, indicating the next trigger will be much more intense, enough to upswing hunters away from it. Fire damage and Blastblight can be expected from fights here. *'Area 7: The Acid Drill Room': Uniquely combined hazards of pain await any who make a bad step in this room. Orange tainted circles mark pumps that spray acid around the shape when one goes too close. In the center is a large slightly low pool of acid that cannot be swum in, but has to be climbed out of to escape. There are also similarly shaped cylinders with many holes, each containing a sharpened drill set to activate and extend on pressure. Both of the traps cause high damage when effected by them, the drills doing continuous damage until the hunter is thrown away, and the acid causes Defence Down, the acid pool will drain health at a rapid pace until hunters leave or faint once they reach zero health. *'Area 8: The Freeze Room': Hot Drinks shall be needed to bear the coldness of this room. A cyan breeze colours the area as hunters see what appears to be the old remains of a crafting room, or so it seems. On the walls hang rusted and worn tools, some of craftsman, others of far more malicious shape and use. There are several sections to the area designated by walls with symbols to tell their temperature. The least cold section is also the darkest, with the most tool placement and clear tells of experimentation. The main section is where hunters enter the area, nothing much of interest. Left of the main section is the main freezing room, which walls are covered with ice. These walls can actually be climbed from the ice's thickness, along with jumping across to icicles hanging above. The final section is extremely cold with shining blue ice that encases its entirety, with a machine to its very side producing a mist that is the cause of the areas coldness. The traps here lie in the collapsed worktables that are present as platforms, when they have a device around their bottom they emit a burst of either Snowman inflicting mist in the normal and dark sections, or a burst of ice in the freezing sections. *'Area 9: The Pathways': Mechanical bowguns again can make an appearance here, this time coming down from the ceiling to shoot. Hunters will have to hit them while they point downwards to reload to destroy them. Should they not appear, this area only serves as pathways to several other ones. The four large corridors lead to main rooms, while a broken hole that originally had a long gone door is the only way into Area 11. *'Area 10: The Saw Room': Arguably the most deadly room in the whole factory. It is so dangerous, that dried blood and skeletal remains of its victims and be found across the room. Here, non stop, saws move diagonally back and forth across the floor, cutting to pieces anything that steps into their path. Even worse, there are even pendulum blades above that swing across in the vertical direction that the saws don't cross. Unlike the other rooms, there is a switch at the back of the room up on a metal gilded tower to temporarily disable to saws and pendulums. Unfortunately, this tower is destructible, meaning if its destroyed the switch becomes inaccessible. Both saws and pendulums easily can inflict massive built up damage and Bleeding to hunters. Most monsters that can be found in this location don't come to this areas due to its danger. *'Area 11: The Bathroom': A dimly lit room, with only a cracked tiled floor to show that this was originally a bathroom for the ones who once worked here. All the toilets are long gone, and just one severely damaged bathtub remains. Across the room is a waist high pool of filthy water, which the floor of which appears to have be lowered manually by something other than natural causes. Should a hunter enter the water, they instantly are inflicted with Soiled. *'Area 12: The Spiral Lair': This room is the only one in the factory to lack any form of traps or danger entirely. Instead, hunters only find a circular area with a large dark red spiral going around to the center. This is the lair of the Kraysawis, the new master and owner of this now abandoned factory. Here is where it plans, sleeps and drags edible monster parts that the other rooms killed in to eat. It can be assumed the spirals colour is the dried blood of the ones who came to this place, and died. Beside the room, is a giant door, which nothing else but the Kraysawis knows how to open to reveal and use what hides behind. Area Hazards *There are many hazards, described up in the areas section. *'Metal Barrel Bomb': These items will be placed on occasion randomly around areas. Attacks on them bounce, and with enough hits they explode with large damaging power that covers a lot of range. Trivia *Flying monsters will run or charge through the area exits to change areas instead of flying here, as they cannot do so in the factory itself. *Kraysawis can use a special ability in each of the areas to activate a deadly event involving the rooms theme that cannot be seen in any other circumstance. Category:Areas